Emma Stone
Emily Jean "Emma" Stone (born November 6, 1988) is an American actress. Born and raised in Scottsdale, Arizona, Stone was drawn to acting as a child, and her first role was in a theater production of The Wind in the Willows in 2000. As a teenager, she relocated to Los Angeles with her mother, and made her television debut in VH1's In Search of the New Partridge Family (2004), a reality show that produced only an unsold pilot. After a series of small television roles, she won a Young Hollywood Award for her film debut in Superbad (2007), and received positive media attention for her role in Zombieland (2009). The 2010 teen comedy Easy A was Stone's first starring role and earned her nominations for the BAFTA Rising Star Award and a Golden Globe Award. This breakthrough role was followed by the commercially successful film Crazy, Stupid, Love (2011), and a supporting part in the critically acclaimed drama The Help (2011). The actress received wider recognition for playing Gwen Stacy in the 2012 superhero film The Amazing Spider-Man, and its sequel in 2014. She was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress for the role of a recovering drug addict in the black comedy-drama Birdman (2014). Her Broadway debut came in a revival of the musical Cabaret (2014–15). Stone won the Volpi Cup for Best Actress for playing an aspiring actress in the musical La La Land (2016). One of the highest-paid actresses in the world in 2015, Stone has been nominated for an Academy Award, two British Academy Film Awards, and three Golden Globe Awards, and has won two Screen Actors Guild Awards. Aside from her acting career, she promotes several causes, such as increasing awareness of breast cancer. Contents 1 Early life 2 Career 2.1 2004–2008: Early career 2.2 2009–2011: Breakthrough 2.3 2012–present: Mainstream and critical success 2.3.1 Upcoming projects 3 Personal life 4 Media image 5 Works and accolades 6 Discography 7 References 8 External links Early life Emily Jean Stone was born on November 6, 1988, in Scottsdale, Arizona, to Krista Jean Stone (née Yeager), a homemaker, and Jeffrey Charles Stone, the founder and CEO of a general-contracting company.12 Stone lived on the grounds of the Camelback Inn resort from the age of 12 to 15.34 She has a younger brother, Spencer.5 Her paternal grandfather, Conrad Ostberg Sten, was from a Swedish family that anglicized their surname to "Stone" when they immigrated to the United States through Ellis Island. She also has German, English, Scottish, and Irish ancestry.6 Stone appeared in sixteen productions at Valley Youth Theatre. As an infant, Stone had baby colic and cried frequently; she consequently developed nodules and calluses on her vocal chords while she was a child.7 Stone has described herself as having been "loud" and "bossy" while growing up.8 She was educated at Sequoya Elementary School and attended Cocopah Middle School for the sixth grade. Although she did not like school, she has stated that her controlling nature meant that "I made sure I got all As".9 Stone suffered panic attacks as a child,10 which she says caused a decline in her social skills.11 She underwent therapy but states that it was her participation in local theater plays that helped cure the attacks. She has recalled: The first time I had a panic attack I was sitting in my friend's house, and I thought the house was burning down. I called my mom and she brought me home, and for the next three years it just would not stop. I would go to the nurse at lunch most days and just wring my hands. I would ask my mom to tell me exactly how the day was going to be, then ask again 30 seconds later. I just needed to know that no one was going to die and nothing was going to change.10 Stone was drawn to acting from the age of four;4 she wanted a career in sketch comedy initially, but shifted her focus toward musical theater, and took voice lessons for several years.12 Her acting debut, at the age of 11, came in a stage production of The Wind in the Willows, playing the part of Otter.13 The actress was homeschooled for two years, during which time she appeared in sixteen productions at Phoenix's Valley Youth Theatre—including The Princess and the Pea, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, and Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat1—and performed with the theater's improvisational comedy troupe.14 Around this time, she traveled to Los Angeles and auditioned unsuccessfully for a role in Nickelodeon's All That.15 Her parents later sent her for private acting lessons with a local acting coach, who had worked at the William Morris Agency in the 1970s.2 Stone attended Xavier College Preparatory‍—‌an all-girl Catholic high school‍—‌as a freshman, although she dropped out after one semester to become an actress.1 She prepared a PowerPoint presentation for her parents titled "Project Hollywood" (featuring Madonna's 2003 song "Hollywood") to convince them to let her move to California to pursue an acting career.12 In January 2004, she moved with her mother to an apartment in Los Angeles. She has recalled: "I went up for every single show on the Disney Channel and auditioned to play the daughter on every single sitcom", adding, "I ended up getting none."4 Between auditions for roles, she enrolled in online high-school classes, and worked part-time at a dog-treat bakery.210 Career 2004–2008: Early career When Stone registered for the Screen Actors Guild, the name "Emily Stone" was already taken. "Riley Stone" was the stage name she chose initially, but after guest-starring in the NBC drama Medium and the Fox sitcom Malcolm in the Middle, she decided that she was more comfortable with "Emma".1516 She made her television debut as Laurie Partridge on the VH1 talent competition reality show In Search of the New Partridge Family (2004). The resulting show, retitled The New Partridge Family (2004), remained an unsold pilot.17 She followed this with a guest appearance in Louis C.K.'s HBO series Lucky Louie.10 She auditioned to star as Claire Bennet in the NBC science fiction drama Heroes (2007) but was unsuccessful and later called this her "rock bottom" experience.2 In April 2007, she played Violet Trimble in the Fox action drama Drive, but the show was canceled after seven episodes.1 Stone made her feature film debut in Greg Mottola's comedy Superbad (2007), co-starring Michael Cera and Jonah Hill. The film tells the story of two high school students who go through a series of comic misadventures after they plan to buy alcohol for a party. To play the role of Hill's romantic interest, she dyed her hair red.18 A reviewer for The Hollywood Reporter found her "appealing", but felt that her role was poorly written.19 Stone has described the experience of acting in her first film as "amazing ... but very different than other experiences I've had since then".20 The film was a commercial success, and earned her the Young Hollywood Award for Exciting New Face.2122 The following year, Stone starred in the comedy The Rocker (2008) playing Amelia Stone, the "straight face" bass guitarist in a band; she learned to play the bass for the role.23 The actress, who describes herself as "a big smiler and laugher", has admitted that she found it difficult portraying a character whose personality traits were so different from her own. The film, and her performance, received negative reviews from critics and was a commercial failure.2425 Her next release, the romantic comedy The House Bunny, performed better at the box-office, becoming a moderate commercial success.26 The film sees her play the president of a sorority, and perform a cover version of the Waitresses' 1982 song "I Know What Boys Like".27 Reviews for the film were generally negative,28 though she was praised for her supporting role,29 and TV Guide's Ken Fox wrote of Stone that: "She's positively incandescent, lighting up a movie that would be pretty dim without her."30 2009–2011: Breakthrough Stone at the Zombieland world premiere in 2009 Stone appeared in three films released in 2009. The first of these was opposite Matthew McConaughey, Jennifer Garner and Michael Douglas in Mark Waters' Ghosts of Girlfriends Past. Loosely based on Charles Dickens' 1843 novella A Christmas Carol, the romantic comedy has her playing a ghost who haunts her former boyfriend. Critical reaction to the film was negative, though it was a modest commercial success.3132 Her most financially profitable venture that year was Ruben Fleischer's $102.3 million-grossing horror comedy film Zombieland,33 in which she features alongside Jesse Eisenberg, Woody Harrelson and Abigail Breslin. In the film, she appeared as a con artist and survivor of a zombie apocalypse, in a role which Empire's Chris Hewitt found to be "somewhat underwritten".34 In a more positive review, the critic for The Daily Telegraph wrote: "The hugely promising Stone ... is a tough cookie who projects the aura of being wiser than her years."35 Stone's final release in 2009 was Kieran and Michelle Mulroney's Paper Man, a comedy-drama which polarized critics.36 Stone provided the voice of an Australian Shepherd in Marmaduke (2010), a comedy from director Tom Dey, which is based on Brad Anderson's long-running comic strip of the same name.37 Her breakthrough came the same year with a starring role in Easy A, a teen comedy directed by Will Gluck.3839 Partially based on Nathaniel Hawthorne's 1850 historical romance novel The Scarlet Letter, the film tells the story of Olive Penderghast (Stone), a high school student who becomes embroiled in a comic sex scandal after a false rumor circulates that she is sexually promiscuous. Stone read the script before the project was optioned for production, and pursued it with her manager while production details were being finalized. She found the script "so different and unique from anything I'd read before", saying that it was "funny and sweet". When Stone discovered that the film had begun production, she met with Gluck, expressing her enthusiasm for the project. A few months later, the audition process started and she met again with Gluck, becoming one of the first actresses to audition.40 The film received positive critical reviews, and Stone's performance was considered its prime asset.41 Anna Smith of Time Out commented: "Stone gives a terrific performance, her knowing drawl implying intellect and indifference with underlying warmth."42 With a total box office of $75 million, the film was a commercial success.43 Stone was nominated for a BAFTA Rising Star Award and a Golden Globe Award for Best Actress in a Musical or Comedy, and won the MTV Movie Award for Best Comedic Performance.44 In October 2010, Stone hosted an episode of NBC's late-night sketch comedy Saturday Night Live; her appearances included a sketch playing off her resemblance to Lindsay Lohan.45 Stone described it as "the greatest week of my life".446 She hosted it again in 2011, appeared in an episode in 2014, and in its 40th anniversary special in 2015.47 A brief appearance in the sex comedy Friends with Benefits (2011) reunited her with Gluck.48 She followed this with a supporting role in Glenn Ficarra and John Requa's romantic comedy Crazy, Stupid, Love (2011) alongside Steve Carell and Ryan Gosling. The film features her as a law school graduate, and the love interest of Gosling's character. Despite finding "some inevitable collapses into convention" in the film, Drew McWeeny of HitFix wrote that Stone "ties the whole film together".49 At the 2012 Teen Choice Awards, she won the Choice Movie Actress – Comedy award for her performance in the film.50 Crazy, Stupid, Love was a box office success, grossing $142.9 million worldwide with a production budget of $50 million.51 Disillusioned at being typecast as the "sarcastic interest of the guy", Stone co-starred with Viola Davis in Tate Taylor's period drama The Help (2011), a film she found to be challenging.52 The film is based on Kathryn Stockett's 2009 novel of the same name and is set in 1960s Jackson, Mississippi. She met with Taylor to express a desire to work in the film. Taylor has said: "Emma was completely awkward and dorky, with her raspy voice, and she sat down and we got a little intoxicated and had a blast, and I just thought, 'God! God! This is Skeeter."53 She was cast as Eugenia "Skeeter" Phelan, an aspiring writer learning about the lives of the African-American maids. In preparation for the part, she trained to speak in a Southern dialect; she also educated herself on the civil rights movements through literature and film.54 With a worldwide gross of $216 million against a budget of $25 million, The Help became Stone's most commercially successful film to that point.55 The film, and her performance, received positive reviews from critics.56 Writing for Empire, Anna Smith thought that Stone was "well-meaning and hugely likable" despite finding flaws in the character.57 The film was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Picture,58 and won Best Ensemble Cast from the Women Film Critics Circle and the Broadcast Film Critics Association.5960 2012–present: Mainstream and critical success Stone declined a role in the action comedy film 21 Jump Street after signing on to Marc Webb's 2012 film The Amazing Spider-Man, a reboot of Sam Raimi's Spider-Man series.6162 She portrayed Gwen Stacy, the love interest of the title character (played by Andrew Garfield).63 Stone returned to a blond hair color for the role, having dyed it red previously.6465 She told The Vancouver Sun that she felt responsible to educate herself about Spider-Man and admitted that she had not read the comics: "My experience was with the Sam Raimi movies ... I always assumed that Mary Jane was his first love",66 adding that she was only familiar with Stacy's character from Bryce Dallas Howard's portrayal in Spider-Man 3.6768 The Amazing Spider-Man was a commercial success and was the seventh highest-grossing film of 2012 with global revenues of $757.9 million.69 Entertainment Weekly's Lisa Schwarzbaum found Stone "irresistible",70 and Ian Freer of Empire magazine was particularly impressed with Stone's and Garfield's performances.71 At the annual People's Choice Awards ceremony, she was nominated for three awards, including Favorite Movie Actress.72 Later that year, Stone voiced a role in the crime-based video game, Sleeping Dogs, which earned her a Spike Video Game Award for Best Performance by a Human Female nomination.73 Stone in 2012 in Anaheim, California Stone began 2013 with a voice role in DreamWorks' The Croods, an animated feature nominated for an Academy Award for Best Animated Feature.74 This followed with an appearance in Movie 43, an anthology film which consists of sixteen short stories—she played the title role in the segment entitled "Veronica".75 The actress collaborated with Ryan Gosling and Sean Penn in Ruben Fleischer's Gangster Squad (2013), a crime thriller set in Los Angeles during the 1940s.76 The New York Times' A. O. Scott dismissed the film as "a hectic jumble of fedoras and zoot suits", but praised her pairing with Gosling.77 Stone expressed a desire to work with Gosling on more projects.78 In 2014, Stone reprised the role of Gwen Stacy in The Amazing Spider-Man 2. In an interview with Total Film, the actress explained that her character was not dependent on the film's protagonist. "She saves him more than he saves her. She's incredibly helpful to Spider-Man ... He's the muscle, she's the brains."79 Her performance was well received by critics;80 an Empire reviewer praised her for standing out in the film: "Stone is the Heath Ledger of this series, doing something unexpected with an easily dismissed supporting character."81 The role earned her the Favorite Movie Actress award at the 2015 Kids' Choice Awards.82 Later that year, Stone took on a role in Woody Allen's romantic comedy Magic in the Moonlight, a modest commercial success.83 A. O. Scott criticized her role, and pairing with Colin Firth, describing it as "the kind of pedantic nonsense that is meant to signify superior intellect".84 The black comedy-drama Birdman, from director Alejandro González Iñárritu, was Stone's final film release in 2014. Co-starring Michael Keaton and Edward Norton, the film features her in the role of Sam Thomson, the recovering-addict daughter of actor Riggan Thomson (Keaton), who becomes his assistant. Iñárritu created the character based on his experience with his daughter.85 Birdman was critically acclaimed,86 and was the most successful film at the 87th Academy Awards; it was nominated for nine awards, winning four, including Best Picture.87 The Movie Network considered it one of Stone's best performances to date and Robbie Collin of The Daily Telegraph was impressed with a monologue she delivers, which he thought was "like a knitting needle to the gut".8889 She received numerous accolades for her portrayal, including nominations for an Academy, a BAFTA, a Golden Globe, a Screen Actors Guild, and a Critics' Choice Movie award for Best Supporting Actress.90 From November 2014 to February 2015, Stone starred in a revival of the Broadway musical Cabaret as Sally Bowles, taking over the role from Michelle Williams.91 Considering it to be "the most nerve-racking thing ever", Stone told the Entertainment Weekly magazine that she listened to a French radio station to mentally prepare herself for the role.9293 Variety's Marilyn Stasio was critical of her singing and found her performance "a bit narrow as an emotional platform, but a smart choice for her acting skills, the perfect fit for her sharp intelligence and kinetic energy."94 Both of Stone's 2015 films‍—‌the romantic comedy-drama Aloha, and the mystery drama Irrational Man‍—‌were critical and commercial failures, and her roles were panned by critics.8395 In Cameron Crowes's Aloha, she took on the role of an Asian-American air force pilot alongside Bradley Cooper, and in the Woody Allen-directed Irrational Man, she portrayed the romantic interest of Joaquin Phoenix's character, a philosophy professor. The former was controversial for whitewashing the cast; Stone later regretted the project, acknowledging whitewashing as a widespread problem in Hollywood.96 Despite the criticism, she was nominated for Choice Movie Actress – Comedy at the 2015 Teen Choice Awards.97 Stone reunited with Gosling in their third film together‍—‌Damien Chazelle's musical comedy-drama La La Land—in which she played an aspiring actress living in Los Angeles.98 Stone borrowed several real-life experiences for her character, and in preparation, watched The Umbrellas of Cherbourg and films of Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers.99100 La La Land served as the opening film at the 2016 Venice Film Festival; it received highly positive reviews,101 and Stone won the Volpi Cup for Best Actress.102 Stone also garnered a nomination for Best Actress – Motion Picture Comedy or Musical at the 74th Golden Globe Awards.103 Writing for The Atlantic, Christopher Orr wrote, "with her huge eyes and expressive mouth, Stone finds moments of intimate connection with the camera amid the otherwise delirious hubbub."104 Upcoming projects As of September 2016, Stone has signed on to co-star as Billie Jean King in Battle of the Sexes,105 a sports comedy-drama based on the 1973 battle of the sexes match between tennis players King and Bobby Riggs. She is also set to star in the drama Love May Fail, based on Matthew Quick's 2015 novel106 and Cruella de Vil in a live-action spin-off of One Hundred and One Dalmatians.107 Personal life Stone moved from Los Angeles to Greenwich Village, New York City, in 2009.12 In 2016, she moved back to Los Angeles.10 Despite frequent media coverage, the actress has refused to speak about her private life. Concerned with living a "normal" life, she has said that she finds little value in media attention.108 She has expressed her fondness for her profession,10 and cited as an influence actress Diane Keaton, who is, in her words, "one of the most covered-up actresses of all time". She has also named actress and singer-songwriter Marion Cotillard as one of her inspirations.2 Stone with Andrew Garfield at The Amazing Spider-Man 2 premiere in Sydney, 2014 Stone has a close relationship with her family.2 She says: "I am blessed with a great family and great people around me that would be able to kick me in the shins if I ever for one minute got lost up in the clouds. I've been really lucky in that sense."109 She maintains close friendships with Jennifer Lawrence and Taylor Swift.110111 During the production of The Amazing Spider-Man in 2010, Stone dated co-star Andrew Garfield.112 The nature of their relationship was well-documented by the media, with frequent speculation about an impending engagement or a break-up. The couple refused to talk about it publicly, though they made several appearances together. In 2015, they were reported to have broken up.113114 According to Stone, she suffers from asthma, which she discovered after having difficulty breathing while filming Easy A.115 Her mother was diagnosed with triple-negative breast cancer and was cured in 2008.116 Stone and her mother celebrated by getting tattoos of birds feet, designed by Paul McCartney, a reference to the Beatles' "Blackbird", which is a song she and her mother love.117 She appeared in a Revlon campaign that promoted breast cancer awareness.118 In 2011, the actress featured in a collaborative video between Star Wars and Stand Up to Cancer, which aimed to raise funds for cancer research.119 Two years later, she attended an event by Gilda's Club, an organization working for a similar purpose.120 From 2012 to 2014, she hosted the Entertainment Industry Foundation's Revlon Run/Walk, which helps fight women's cancer.121 Stone, alongside three other celebrities, was present at the 2012 Nickelodeon HALO Awards, a television special that profiled five teenagers who are "Helping And Leading Others" (HALO).122 In 2014, on an occasion in New York, Stone and Garfield encouraged paparazzi to visit websites, which spread awareness of causes, such as autism.123 She attended the 2014 Earth Hour, a worldwide movement for the planet organized by the World Wide Fund for Nature.124 In 2015, she was part of a fundraising event in support of the Motion Picture & Television Fund, which helps people in the television and film industry with limited or no resources.125 Media image Stone at the 2011 San Diego Comic-Con International Several media publications consider Stone one of her generation's most talented actresses.126127 Commenting on her performance in The Help, Kirk Honeycutt of The Hollywood Reporter called her "one of our very best young actresses".128 She is known for starring in both high-profile, mainstream productions and low-budget independent films. Time's Daniel D'Addario describes the latter as "substantive risk" and adds that taking on a role in them provides her an opportunity to "try something new and to get credibility".129 Analyzing her on-screen persona, Jessica Kiang of Indiewire noted that Stone "usually plays the approachable, down-to-earth, girl-next-door type, and in person she demonstrates many of those qualities too, along with an absolute refusal to take herself too seriously."130 As her career in Hollywood films has developed, Stone has become a successful and popular actress.131 In 2008, she topped Saturday Night Magazine's Top 20 Rising Stars Under 30 and was included in a similar list compiled by Moviefone.132133 LoveFilm placed her on their list of 2010 Top 20 Actresses Under 30, and her performance in Easy A was included in Time's Top 10 Everything of 2010.134135 She appeared in the 2013 Celebrity 100, a compilation of the 100 most powerful people in the world, as selected annually by Forbes. The magazine reported that she had earned $16 million from June 2012 to June 2013.136 That same year, she was ranked first in the magazine's Top 10 Best Value Stars.137 In 2015, Forbes published that she had become one of the highest-paid actresses with earnings of $6.5 million.138 Stone is considered a style icon‍—‌the media cites her hair, eyes, and husky voice as her trademarks.139140 Vogue credits the actress for her "sophisticated, perfectly put-together looks", writing that "her charisma, both on-screen and off-, has charmed many."141 In 2009, she featured in AskMen's Top 99 Women, FHM's 100 Sexiest Women in the World, and Maxim magazine's Hot 100;109142 the latter also placed her on the list on three other occasions‍—‌2010, 2011, and 2014.143 She continued to be featured in AskMen's annual beauty lists from 2010 to 2015, ranking among the top forty each year.144 In 2011, she appeared in Victoria's Secret's list of What is Sexy? as the Sexiest Actress.145 She was mentioned in several other media outlet lists that year, including People magazine's 100 Most Beautiful Women, each of FHM's and FHM Australia's 100 Sexiest Women in the World, and Men's Health magazine's 100 Hottest Women.146 She ranked sixth on Empire's list of the 100 Sexiest Movie Stars in 2013.147 Stone was named the best dressed woman of 2012 by Vogue magazine and was featured in a similar listing by Glamour in 2013 and 2015.148 Works and accolades Main articles: Emma Stone on screen and stage and List of awards and nominations received by Emma Stone According to the review aggregator site Rotten Tomatoes and the box-office site Box Office Mojo, Stone's most critically acclaimed and commercially successful films are Superbad (2007), Zombieland (2009), Easy A (2010), Crazy, Stupid, Love (2011), The Help (2011), The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014), and Birdman (2014).149150 Stone has been nominated for an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress for Birdman, two British Academy Film Awards: BAFTA Rising Star Award and Best Supporting Actress for Birdman, and two Golden Globe Awards: Best Actress in a Musical or Comedy for Easy A and Best Supporting Actress for Birdman.4490 She won the Volpi Cup for Best Actress at the 73rd Venice International Film Festival for her role in La La Land (2016).102 Discography Discography Year Title Album 2008 "I Know What Boys Like"151 The House Bunny 2010 "Knock On Wood" Easy A 2016 "Another Day of Sun" La La Land "Someone in the Crowd" "A Lovely Night" "City of Stars" "Audition (The Fools Who Dream)" "City of Stars (Humming)" References 1.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Emma Stone Biography". FYI. Archived from the original on April 23, 2016. Retrieved March 17, 2016. 2.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f Diehl, Jessica; Wolfe, Alexandra. "Hollywood Is Her Oyster". Vanity Fair. Archived from the original on March 12, 2016. Retrieved March 17, 2016. 3.Jump up ^ Barker, Lynn (August 19, 2008). ""Rockin'" with Emma Stone". TeenHollywood.com. Archived from the original on April 17, 2014. Retrieved September 8, 2013. 4.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Emma Stone Biography". People. Retrieved September 8, 2013. 5.Jump up ^ Thomas, Leah (January 12, 2015). "Emma Stone Brings Brother Spencer to the Golden Globes, Adding to the Trend of the Night". Bustle. Retrieved March 17, 2016. 6.Jump up ^ David, Elliot (2010). "Emma Stone". Wonderland (23): 177–181. 7.Jump up ^ Wilner, Norman (July 27, 2011). "Q&A: Emma Stone". Now. Archived from the original on June 20, 2012. Retrieved November 13, 2011. 8.Jump up ^ Hirschberg, Lynn (January 2011). "Emma Stone". W. Retrieved April 12, 2016. 9.Jump up ^ Schuman, Michael A. (2013). Emma!: Amazing Actress Emma Stone. Enslow Publishers. pp. 11–12. ISBN 978-0-7660-4113-4. Retrieved May 16, 2016. 10.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f Eells, Josh (June 17, 2015). "Emma Stone Talks 'Irrational Man,' the Sony Hack and Keeping Her Personal Life Private". The Wall Street Journal. Retrieved March 16, 2016. (subscription required (help)). 11.Jump up ^ Fisher, Luchina (June 21, 2012). "Emma Stone Has History of Panic Attacks". ABC News. Retrieved March 23, 2016. 12.^ Jump up to: a b c Barna, Ben (October 2, 2009). "'Zombieland's' Emma Stone Dreams of SNL and Mexican Food". BlackBook magazine. Archived from the original on October 22, 2011. Retrieved October 2, 2009. 13.Jump up ^ "Emma Stone: Before She Was Famous". The Huffington Post. January 4, 2012. Retrieved March 15, 2016. 14.Jump up ^ Outhier, Craig (August 16, 2008). "Emma Stone explores comedy with latest roles". East Valley Tribune. Archived from the original on September 19, 2012. Retrieved October 2, 2010. 15.^ Jump up to: a b Owings, Lisa (2014). Emma Stone: Breakout Movie Star. ABDO Publishing Company. p. 22; 33. ISBN 978-1-62968-026-2. Retrieved May 16, 2016. 16.Jump up ^ "Printing – Emma Stone – Interview Magazine". Interview. Retrieved August 21, 2016. 17.Jump up ^ Grossberg, Josh (June 7, 2013). "Emma Stone Flashback: See Star Sing on Partridge Family Reality Competition in Pre-Fame Days". E!. Retrieved March 24, 2016. 18.Jump up ^ Duan, Noel. "Emma Stone's Best Hair Moments". Teen Vogue. Retrieved March 23, 2016. 19.Jump up ^ Farber, Stephen (August 6, 2007). "Superbad". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved March 23, 2016. 20.Jump up ^ "Rising Star: Emma Stone". Access Hollywood. June 4, 2008. Archived from the original on June 9, 2008. Retrieved June 5, 2008. 21.Jump up ^ "Superbad". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved March 23, 2016. 22.Jump up ^ "Emma Stone, une muse qui ne craint pas les défis". L'Express (in French). October 14, 2015. Archived from the original on October 19, 2015. Retrieved March 23, 2016. 23.Jump up ^ McConnell, Mariana. "Interview: Emma Stone And Teddy Geiger Of The Rocker". Cinemablend.com. Retrieved March 24, 2016. 24.Jump up ^ "The Rocker". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved March 24, 2016. 25.Jump up ^ Hendrix, Graddy (October 29, 2010). "Rainn Wilson on His New Spiritual Book and How The Rocker's Epic Flop Changed His Life for the Better". New York. Retrieved March 23, 2016. 26.Jump up ^ "French auds flock to 'Barcelona'". Variety. October 14, 2008. Retrieved March 23, 2016. 27.Jump up ^ Sullivan, Kevin (June 2, 2008). "An interview with Emma Stone of The House Bunny". North by Northwestern. Retrieved June 4, 2008. 28.Jump up ^ "The House Bunny". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved March 24, 2016. 29.Jump up ^ "The Talent in the House". The New Yorker. March 29, 2012. Retrieved May 18, 2016. 30.Jump up ^ Fox, Ken. "The House Bunny". TV Guide. Retrieved March 24, 2016. 31.Jump up ^ "Ghosts of Girlfriends Past (2009)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved March 25, 2016. 32.Jump up ^ "Ghosts of Girlfriends Past (2009)". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved March 25, 2016. 33.Jump up ^ "2009 Yearly Box Office Results". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved March 26, 2016. 34.Jump up ^ Hewitt, Chris (October 9, 2009). "Zombieland Review". Empire. Retrieved March 26, 2016. 35.Jump up ^ Robey, Tim (October 8, 2009). "Zombieland, review". The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved April 11, 2016. 36.Jump up ^ Lawrence, Will (April 18, 2014). "The heart of Stone". Irish Independent. Retrieved May 16, 2016. 37.Jump up ^ Kit, Borys (November 3, 2009). "Owen Wilson signs on for 'Marmaduke'". Reuters. Retrieved November 7, 2009. 38.Jump up ^ Wilner, Norman (September 9, 2010). "Emma Stone". Now. Archived from the original on January 14, 2016. Retrieved September 16, 2010. 39.Jump up ^ "Emma Stone On 'Obsessing' Over Her Breakout Role In 'Easy A'". Access Hollywood. August 31, 2010. Retrieved March 27, 2016. 40.Jump up ^ Roberts, Sheila (September 11, 2010). "Emma Stone Interview Easy A". Collider.com. Archived from the original on March 4, 2016. Retrieved July 1, 2011. 41.Jump up ^ Thorpe, Vanessa (October 23, 2010). "Lies, paranoia and jealousy on the internet's social networks inspire Hollywood". The Guardian. Retrieved August 21, 2016. 42.Jump up ^ Smith, Anna (October 19, 2010). "Easy A". Time Out. Retrieved March 27, 2016. 43.Jump up ^ "Easy A (2010)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved March 27, 2016. 44.^ Jump up to: a b "Nominees Are Announced Orange Wednesdays Rising Star Award". British Academy of Film and Television Arts. January 6, 2011. Archived from the original on January 10, 2011. Retrieved March 24, 2016. Kaufmann, Amy (December 15, 2010). "Golden Globes 2011 nominations: Newcomers Emma Stone, Jennifer Lawrence and Mila Kunis react". Los Angeles Times. Archived from the original on December 18, 2010. Retrieved December 19, 2010. "2011 MTV Movie Awards". MTV. Retrieved March 24, 2016. 45.Jump up ^ Setoodeh, Ramin (September 1, 2011). "Emma Stone's Lohan Problem". The Daily Beast. Retrieved October 4, 2016. 46.Jump up ^ "SNL Season 36 Episode 04 – Emma Stone, Kings of Leon.". NBC. Retrieved August 1, 2016. 47.Jump up ^ McGee, Ryan (November 13, 2011). "Recap: 'Saturday Night Live' – Emma Stone and Coldplay". HitFix. Retrieved March 25, 2016. Monde, Chinderah (May 4, 2014). "Andrew Garfield, Emma Stone spoof 'Amazing Spider-Man 2' with awkward make-out sessions on 'Saturday Night Live'". New York Daily News. Retrieved March 25, 2016. Stedman, Alex (November 22, 2015). "Watch: Jon Hamm, Emma Stone Audition for 'Star Wars: The Force Awakens' on 'SNL'". Variety. Retrieved March 25, 2016. 48.Jump up ^ Siegel, Tatiana (July 13, 2010). "A-Rod goes from big leagues to bigscreen". Variety. Retrieved August 1, 2010. 49.Jump up ^ McWeeny, Drew (July 21, 2011). "Review: Ryan Gosling, Emma Stone, and Steve Carell excel in smart, adult 'Crazy, Stupid, Love'". HitFix. Retrieved March 27, 2016. 50.Jump up ^ Ng, Philiana (March 27, 2016). "Teen Choice Awards 2012: Breaking Dawn, Snow White Lead Second Wave of Nominees". The Hollywood Reporter. Archived from the original on June 14, 2012. Retrieved June 14, 2012. 51.Jump up ^ "Crazy, Stupid, Love. (2011)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved March 29, 2016. 52.Jump up ^ "Stone: Typecasting is frustrating". Belfast Telegraph. October 28, 2011. Retrieved April 10, 2016. 53.Jump up ^ "Summer Movies We Can't Wait To See". Entertainment Weekly. June 2, 2011. Retrieved March 29, 2016. 54.Jump up ^ Kung, Michelle (April 12, 2010). "'Paper Man' Co-Star Emma Stone on Playing Skeeter Phelan in 'The Help'". The Wall Street Journal. Retrieved April 18, 2010. 55.Jump up ^ "Emma Stone". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved March 29, 2016. 56.Jump up ^ "Top 10 Emma Stone Performances". WatchMojo.com. June 3, 2015. Retrieved March 27, 2016. 57.Jump up ^ Smith, Anna (October 26, 2011). "The Help Review". Empire. Retrieved April 11, 2016. 58.Jump up ^ "The 84th Academy Awards (2012) Nominees and Winners". Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences. Archived from the original on February 26, 2013. Retrieved March 29, 2016. 59.Jump up ^ Adams, Ryan (December 19, 2011). "The Women Film Critics Circle Awards". Awards Daily. Retrieved March 29, 2016. 60.Jump up ^ "17th Annual Critics' Choice Movie Awards (2012)". Broadcast Film Critics Association. December 13, 2011. Retrieved March 29, 2016. 61.Jump up ^ Ditzian, Eric (November 24, 2010). "Exclusive: Emma Stone Not Starring in '21 Jump Street' Reboot". MTV. Retrieved April 6, 2016. 62.Jump up ^ Kroll, Justin; Stewart, Andrew (September 23, 2010). "Emma Stone tangled in Sony's web". Variety. Retrieved March 23, 2016. 63.Jump up ^ Garcia, Chris (July 28, 2011). "Emma Stone has grown up since 'Easy A,' starring opposite Ryan Gosling in 'Crazy, Stupid, Love' Lya". New York Daily News. Archived from the original on October 28, 2012. Retrieved March 23, 2016. 64.Jump up ^ Herbst, Kendall (December 6, 2010). "Emma Stone goes blonde for Spiderman". InStyle. Archived from the original on May 9, 2012. Retrieved March 23, 2016. 65.Jump up ^ Ditzian, Erik (November 24, 2010). "'Spider-Man' Star Emma Stone on Going Blonde, Science Class, And Becoming Gwen Stacy". MTV. Archived from the original on May 10, 2012. Retrieved November 30, 2011. 66.Jump up ^ Lacker, Chris (July 24, 2011). "Interview: Emma Stone Plays Spider-Man's First Love". The Vancouver Sun. Retrieved April 9, 2016. 67.Jump up ^ Huver, Scott (April 2, 2012). ""Spider-Man" Director and Star Talk Up "Amazing" New Film". NBC Chicago. Archived from the original on May 10, 2012. Retrieved April 24, 2012. 68.Jump up ^ "Emma Stone on the Amazing Spider-Man". Empire. Archived from the original on December 28, 2011. Retrieved November 26, 2011. 69.Jump up ^ "2012 Worldwide Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved March 25, 2016. 70.Jump up ^ Schwarzbaum, Lisa (July 4, 2012). "The Amazing Spider-Man". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved April 9, 2016. 71.Jump up ^ Freer, Ian (July 3, 2012). "The Amazing Spider-Man Review". Empire. Retrieved March 25, 2016. 72.Jump up ^ "People's Choice Awards 2013 Nominees & Winners". People's Choice Awards. Archived from the original on January 28, 2016. Retrieved March 24, 2016. 73.Jump up ^ Taormina, Anthony (2012). "2012 Spike Video Game Awards Nominees Announced". Gamerant. Retrieved March 31, 2016. 74.Jump up ^ "2014 Oscar Nominees". Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences. Retrieved March 30, 2016. 75.Jump up ^ Skinner, M. Scot (November 4, 2010). "After 'Hours', a Q & A with star". Arizona Daily Star. Archived from the original on March 7, 2016. Retrieved November 7, 2010. 76.Jump up ^ Sneider, Jeff; Kroll, Justin (July 26, 2011). "Emma Stone rounds up 'Gangster Squad'". Variety. Retrieved August 15, 2011. 77.Jump up ^ Scott, A. O. (January 10, 2013). "These Law Enforcers Will Stop at Nothing". The New York Times. Retrieved April 5, 2016. 78.Jump up ^ Radish, Christina (January 8, 2013). "Josh Brolin, Ryan Gosling, Emma Stone, and Director Ruben Fleischer Talk Gangster Squad". Collider.com. Archived from the original on June 22, 2015. Retrieved April 5, 2016. 79.Jump up ^ "Emma Stone talks saving Spidey in The Amazing Spider-Man 2". Total Film. January 4, 2014. Archived from the original on July 1, 2014. Retrieved April 6, 2016. 80.Jump up ^ Silman, Anna (May 3, 2014). "Review Roundup: The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Belongs to Emma Stone". Vulture.com. Retrieved May 4, 2014. 81.Jump up ^ Newman, Kim (April 16, 2014). "The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Review". Empire. Retrieved May 14, 2016. 82.Jump up ^ "Kids' Choice Awards 2015: The Complete Winners List". The Hollywood Reporter. March 28, 2015. Retrieved April 1, 2016. 83.^ Jump up to: a b Smith, Nigel M (August 21, 2015). "Arthouse blues: why did indie films have such a terrible summer?". The Guardian. Retrieved April 7, 2016. 84.Jump up ^ Scott, A. O. (July 24, 2014). "Metaphysical Sleight of Heart". The New York Times. Retrieved May 14, 2016. 85.Jump up ^ Mitchell, Elvis (September 10, 2014). "Alejandro González Iñárritu". Interview. Retrieved April 8, 2016. 86.Jump up ^ McMillan, Graeme (February 23, 2015). "The Secret Life of the Other Birdman". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved May 14, 2016. 87.Jump up ^ "The 87th Academy Awards (2015) Nominees and Winners". Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences (AMPAS). Retrieved February 23, 2015. 88.Jump up ^ Brian, Greg (November 13, 2014). "Was 2014 the Most Significant Breakthrough Year for Emma Stone? Oscar Chances for 'Birdman'". The Movie Network. Retrieved April 9, 2016. 89.Jump up ^ Collin, Robbie (February 23, 2015). "Birdman: 'spectacular'". The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved April 30, 2016. 90.^ Jump up to: a b "The 87th Academy Awards (2015) Nominees and Winners". Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences. Retrieved March 24, 2016. "Supporting Actress Nominees in 2015". British Academy of Film and Television Arts. Retrieved April 1, 2016. Gray, Tim (December 15, 2014). "'Birdman,' 'Grand Budapest' Top Critics Choice Awards Nominations". Variety. Retrieved March 31, 2016. "72nd Annual Golden Globes Nominations". Golden Globe Awards. December 11, 2014. Retrieved March 24, 2016. "The 21st Annual Screen Actors Guild Awards". Screen Actors Guild Awards. Retrieved March 31, 2016. 91.Jump up ^ Stasio, Marilyn (December 5, 2014). "Broadway Review: Emma Stone in 'Cabaret'". Variety. Retrieved April 8, 2016. 92.Jump up ^ Miller, Julie (October 14, 2014). "Emma Stone Is Mentally Preparing for the Moment Taylor Swift Sees Her Sing in Broadway's Cabaret". Vanity Fair. Retrieved April 21, 2016. 93.Jump up ^ Miller, Julie (January 9, 2015). "Here's What Emma Stone Does Before Each Cabaret Performance on Broadway". Retrieved April 21, 2016. 94.Jump up ^ Stasio, Marilyn (December 5, 2014). "Broadway Review: Emma Stone in 'Cabaret'". Variety. Retrieved April 21, 2016. 95.Jump up ^ "Aloha". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved April 7, 2016. "Irrational Man". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved May 16, 2016. "Aloha". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved May 16, 2016. 96.Jump up ^ Rosen, Christopher (July 16, 2015). "Emma Stone says she understands Hollywood whitewashing after Aloha controversy". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved April 7, 2016. 97.Jump up ^ "Teen Choice Awards 2015 Winners: Full List". Variety. August 16, 2015. Retrieved April 7, 2016. 98.Jump up ^ Coggan, Devan (March 7, 2016). "Ryan Gosling, Emma Stone musical La La Land pushed to December". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved April 7, 2016. 99.Jump up ^ McGovern, Joe (August 30, 2016). "'La La Director' Director On the 'Timeless Glamour' of Ryan Gosling & Emma Stone". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved November 7, 2016. 100.Jump up ^ Alter, Ethan (September 16, 2016). "Emma Stone on Reteaming With Ryan Gosling in 'La La Land' and Her New Appreciation of Los Angeles". Yahoo! Movies. Retrieved November 7, 2016. 101.Jump up ^ Vivarelli, Nick (June 17, 2016). "Damien Chazelle's 'La La Land' to Open Venice Film Festival in Competition". Retrieved September 3, 2016. 102.^ Jump up to: a b Vivarelli, Nick (September 10, 2016). "Venice: Emma Stone Wins Best Actress Prize for 'La La Land'". Variety. Retrieved September 10, 2016. 103.Jump up ^ "Golden Globes 2017: The Complete List of Nominations". The Hollywood Reporter. December 12, 2016. Retrieved December 12, 2016. 104.Jump up ^ Orr, Christopher (December 9, 2016). "The Novelty and Nostalgia of 'La La Land'". The Atlantic. Retrieved December 10, 2016. 105.Jump up ^ Kroll, Justin (November 18, 2015). "Emma Stone Set to Star as Billie Jean King in Fox Searchlight's 'Battle of the Sexes' (Exclusive)". Variety. Retrieved March 23, 2016. 106.Jump up ^ Flemming, Mike, Jr. (November 17, 2015). "Emma Stone Boarding 'Love May Fail' As Hannah Minghella Brings Matthew Quick Book To TriStar". Deadline.com. Retrieved November 19, 2015. 107.Jump up ^ D'Alessandro, Anthony (April 25, 2016). "Disney Puts A Slew Of Dates On Hold For 'Jungle Book 2', 'Maleficent 2', 'Dumbo', 'Cruella' & More". Deadline.com. Retrieved May 14, 2016. 108.Jump up ^ Malik, Sonam (January 27, 2015). "SAG Awards: 'The Amazing Spider-Man' Actress Emma Stone Spotted without Beau Andrew Garfield". International Business Times. Retrieved March 16, 2016. 109.^ Jump up to: a b "Emma Stone". AskMen. Archived from the original on June 2, 2009. Retrieved April 8, 2016. 110.Jump up ^ Bailey, Alyssa (November 24, 2015). "Adele, Jennifer Lawrence, and Emma Stone Had a Better Night Than You". Elle. Retrieved March 19, 2016. 111.Jump up ^ "Emma Stone from Taylor Swift's Famous Friends!". E!. Retrieved March 19, 2016. 112.Jump up ^ "Spider-Man Gets His Girl: Emma Stone To Play Female Lead" (Press release). Sony Pictures. October 5, 2010. Archived from the original on October 9, 2010. Retrieved March 19, 2016. 113.Jump up ^ "Emma Stone and Andrew Garfield Have Reportedly Split For Good". Vanity Fair. October 27, 2015. Retrieved February 20, 2016. 114.Jump up ^ Saad, Nardine (October 28, 2015). "Emma Stone, Andrew Garfield split 'a couple of months ago,' reports say". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved February 20, 2016. 115.Jump up ^ Warner, Kara (September 15, 2010). "Emma Stone Recalls Asthma Attack During 'Easy A' Fake-Sex Scenes". MTV News. Retrieved March 16, 2016. 116.Jump up ^ Masica, Kristen (May 22, 2013). "Emma Stone: My Mom's Cancer Diagnosis 'Was Terrifying'". People. Retrieved April 9, 2016. 117.Jump up ^ Abrams, Natalie (October 18, 2010). "Emma Stone Has Paul McCartney Design Mother-Daughter Tattoo". TV Guide. Retrieved March 20, 2016. 118.Jump up ^ Serfe, Gina (September 12, 2012). "Emma Stone Poses With Breast Cancer Survivor Mom in New Awareness Campaign". E!. Retrieved March 20, 2016. 119.Jump up ^ "'Star Wars' stands up to cancer, with the help of Andy Samberg, Emma Stone, Seth Rogen, and more! – Exclusive Video". Entertainment Weekly. September 15, 2011. Retrieved March 20, 2016. 120.Jump up ^ Mcnally, Kelby (May 16, 2013). "Emma Stone goes au-naturel for charity event". Daily Express. Retrieved March 20, 2016. 121.Jump up ^ "Join the Fight Against Cancer: Entertainment Industry Foundation's Revlon Run/Walk For Women Announces 2014 Hosts for Annual Event". Entertainment Industry Foundation. March 26, 2014. Archived from the original on March 29, 2016. Retrieved April 24, 2016. 122.Jump up ^ "Tyra Banks, Justin Bieber, Josh Duhamel and Emma Stone Honor Four Teens for Their Commitment to Service in Fourth Annual TeenNick HALO Awards". PR Newswire. October 30, 2012. Retrieved March 20, 2016. 123.Jump up ^ "Boy with Autism Thanks Emma Stone for Spreading Awareness". Autism Speaks. June 20, 2014. Retrieved March 20, 2016. 124.Jump up ^ "2014 Celebrates the Biggest Earth Hour in History". Earth Hour. March 30, 2014. Retrieved March 20, 2016. 125.Jump up ^ "2015 MPTF 'Night Before' Host Committee Members George Clooney, Eddie Redmayne, Reese Witherspoon, And More Attend 13th Annual Fundraiser in Support of MPTF". PR Newswire. February 22, 2015. Retrieved March 20, 2016. 126.Jump up ^ Busch, Anita (February 28, 2015). "Kristen Stewart Joins Untitled Kelly Reichardt Project". Deadline.com. Retrieved May 5, 2016. 127.Jump up ^ Lyttelton, Oliver (July 30, 2012). "Emma Stone To Star In Cameron Crowe's Next Film, A Reworked Version Of 'Deep Tiki'". Indiewire. Retrieved May 5, 2016. 128.Jump up ^ Powers, Lindsay (August 10, 2011). "'The Help's' Emma Stone: What Critics Say of Her Performance". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved March 29, 2016. 129.Jump up ^ D'Addario, Daniel (July 17, 2015). "Here's Why Emma Stone's Artistic Alliance With Woody Allen Is So Complicated". Time. Retrieved April 7, 2016. 130.Jump up ^ Kiang, Jessica (February 24, 2013). "Interview: Emma Stone Talks Comedy, 'The Croods' And Cameron Crowe; Scores Off The Charts On Likability". Indiewire. Retrieved April 7, 2015. 131.Jump up ^ Labrecque, Jeff (January 5, 2012). "Emma Stone 'acts' like a dude – and it's making her Hollywood's hottest young actress". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved April 6, 2016. 132.Jump up ^ "Top 20 Rising Stars Under 30". Saturday Night Magazine. July 29, 2008. Archived from the original on September 24, 2008. Retrieved April 8, 2016. 133.Jump up ^ "MovieFone's 25 Hottest Young Stars Under 25". Access Hollywood. Retrieved April 8, 2016. 134.Jump up ^ Corliss, Richard (December 9, 2010). "The Top 10 Everything of 2010". Time. Retrieved March 27, 2016. 135.Jump up ^ "2010 Top 20 Actresses Under 30". LoveFilm. Archived from the original on July 2, 2011. Retrieved April 8, 2016. 136.Jump up ^ Pomerantz, Dorothy (June 25, 2013). "Celebrity 100 Sneak Peek: Emma Stone Makes Our List For The First Time". Forbes. Retrieved April 7, 2016. 137.Jump up ^ Child, Ben (December 24, 2013). "Emma Stone tops Forbes list of 'best value' Hollywood stars". The Guardian. Retrieved April 8, 2016. 138.Jump up ^ Robehmed, Natalie (August 21, 2015). "The World's Highest-Paid Actresses 2015: Jennifer Lawrence Leads With 52 Million". Forbes. Retrieved April 7, 2016. 139.Jump up ^ Watson, Sheridan (October 17, 2014). "31 Photos That Prove Emma Stone Is The Most Stylish Person on Earth". BuzzFeed. Retrieved April 7, 2016. 140.Jump up ^ Stern, Marlow (June 26, 2012). "Emma Stone On 'The Amazing Spider-Man,' Andrew Garfield, & More". The Daily Beast. Retrieved April 7, 2016. 141.Jump up ^ "Emma Stone's Best Red–Carpet Moments". Vogue. April 15, 2014. Retrieved April 7, 2016. 142.Jump up ^ "The 100 Sexiest Women in the World". FHM. Archived from the original on July 7, 2009. Retrieved April 8, 2016. "2009 Hot 100 List". Maxim. Retrieved April 8, 2016. 143.Jump up ^ "2010 Hot 100 List". Maxim. Retrieved April 8, 2016. "2011 Hot 100 List". Maxim. Retrieved April 8, 2016. "2014 Hot 100 List". Maxim. Retrieved April 8, 2016. 144.Jump up ^ "Top 99 Women". AskMen. Archived from the original on August 3, 2011. Retrieved April 8, 2016. "Top 99 Women of 2012". AskMen. Archived from the original on February 3, 2012. Retrieved April 8, 2016. "Emma Stone AskMen Top 99 2013 Video". AskMen. Retrieved April 9, 2016. "Top 99 Women of 2014". AskMen. Retrieved April 8, 2016. "Top 99 Women of 2015". AskMen. Retrieved April 8, 2016. 145.Jump up ^ Derschowitz, Jessica (May 12, 2011). "Emma Stone, Rihanna top Victoria's Secret's "What is Sexy?" list". CBS News. Retrieved April 7, 2016. 146.Jump up ^ "World's Most Beautiful 2011". People. Retrieved April 8, 2016. Moody, Jon (May 5, 2011). "FHM's 100 Sexiest Women in the World 2011". FHM. Archived from the original on December 30, 2011. Retrieved April 8, 2016. "FHM's 100 Sexiest Women in the World". FHM Australia. Archived from the original on March 21, 2012. Retrieved April 8, 2016. "The Hottest Women of 2011". Men's Health. Archived from the original on December 28, 2011. Retrieved April 8, 2016. 147.Jump up ^ "The 100 Sexiest Movie Stars: The Top 20". Empire. October 7, 2013. Retrieved August 29, 2016. 148.Jump up ^ "Photos: The Best Dressed of 2012". Vogue. Retrieved April 8, 2016. "50 Best Dressed Women 2013". Glamour. Retrieved April 8, 2016. "30 Best Dressed Women of 2015". Glamour. Retrieved April 8, 2016. 149.Jump up ^ "Emma Stone". Rotten Tomates. Retrieved July 30, 2016. 150.Jump up ^ "Emma Stone". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved July 30, 2016. 151.Jump up ^ "I Know What Boys Like - Single by Katharine McPhee on Apple Music". Retrieved January 4, 2017. External links *Emma Stone at TriviaTribute.com Wikimedia Commons has media related to Emma Stone. Emma Stone at the Internet Movie Database Emma Stone at the Internet Broadway Database Edit this at Wikidata Emma Stone at AllMovie Emma Stone at Rotten Tomatoes Category:1988 births Category:Living people Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American child actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:Volpi Cup winners Category:Actresses from New York City Category:Actresses from Scottsdale, Arizona Category:Participants in American reality television series Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Pennsylvania Dutch descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American people of Swedish descent Category:People from Greenwich Village